


Darkness and Silence

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anonymous Partner, Other, Sensory Deprivation, genderqueer jehan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Jehan indulges in a lack of control.





	Darkness and Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019 prompt: Sensory Deprivation

The silk blindfold slid gently against Jehan’s skin. The small wax earplugs blocked out all noise.

They didn’t know when the next touch would be, what their partner would do.

Their nipples already ached from biting kisses and Jehan was sure they would bruise by tomorrow.

A mouth pressed a kiss to their navel before trailing more kisses south.

The poet shivered and gasped, nails raked over their thighs and the only thing they could hear was their pulse pounding faster and faster in their ears.

When their cock was finally engulfed in warm wet heat their spine arched off the bed as Jehan cried out in ecstasy.


End file.
